What a Magi wants
by Flair wolf25
Summary: Aladdin is now struggle find a way to fill the void in his heart left by his purpose as a Magi being taken when the Magi system was destroyed with the Sacred Palaces .


**I think that Aladdin and Ren Kougyoku would make a cute couple now that his older. This story follows the manga not the anima. I like how the manga ended and if you haven't seen it then read it than read this or you will have spoilers or you just won't understand some of it. you were WARNED.**

* * *

Aladdin was fly over Balbadd and thinking of what he should do next. Now that the magi system was gone he wounded what his place in the world should be. He was helping the magician's find a way to connect the worlds but he felt like he should have more. He felt lonely, he was happy his friends Alibaba and Morgiana were married but now they didn't need a third wheel hanging around. Maybe he should find someone to be with as well, after all he could start a family now that he no longer was a magi.

"Hey brat that sad look on your face doesn't suit you at all you know." A voice said over Aladdin's head.

Aladdin looked up and saw it was Judal smiling with an evil grin like always.

"So what do I owe the pleasure Judar? Aladdin asked flying a bit high to meet Judar's eye level.

"OH nothing much I was just flying around till I saw you." Judal answered.

"So tell me Judar what have you been up to now that your no longer a magi?" Aladdin asked quickly.

"I've been doing like I've always done, what ever I please." Judar answered. "Going to the Kou Empire and making fun of princess Kougyoku is the main thing I've been doing."

"I see if that all then I'll leave you to it." Aladdin said opening a patrol and going though it.

"What's with him all of a sudden?" Judar asked himself once Aladdin was gone.

Aladdin traveled to the Reim empire and looked in on his friend Titus to see how he was adjusting to being a normal magician. As he walked a =round looking for his friend he kept thinking about what Judar said about making fun of Kougyoku and didn't under stand why he was so mad about it. when Aladdin finally found Titus not to much of Aladdin's surprise Titus was working hard as always.

"Oh hey Aladdin has it going?" Titus asked as Aladdin got closer.

"Everything is going well I just came by to see how you were doing and if anything new has happened." Aladdin replied.

"Nothing really all that important has happened since Alibaba and Morgiana's wedding." Titus said. "Some male Fanaris still think Morgiana should dump Alibaba and date them."

"Well I have to say any people have been calling her a true beauty among fanaris." Aladdin said. "Tell me Titus do you see yourself taking a bride?"

Titus immediately went red in the face at Aladdin question.

"What are you talking about Aladdin, there no way I could get married at my age." Titus quickly stated. "Besides I'm not that interested in dating."

Aladdin than started to hear laughter coming from outside the hall where he and Titus were talking in. Aladdin then pecked out the door way and saw the Fanaris squad laughing their heads off.

"Is there a reason your all laughing so heard." Aladdin asked reveling the fanaris to Titus.

"We're sorry it's just that yesterday Titus was hitting on a girl and got slapped, so us hearing about him not being interested in girls is funny." one of the female fanaris said chuckling.

Aladdin started to laugh himself at how Titus told him he didn't care but asked out girls like crazy.

"It's not funny Aladdin if I remember you were a pervert when you were young." Titus said red in the face.

"Yes I was, now I'm a grown man and I'm thinking of what to do with my free time." Aladdin said still chuckling.

the fanaris then started to look at Aladdin with confused face's.

"What wrong with you all," Aladdin asked looking at them. "Is there something wrong with what I said about wanting to do something with my free besides help the other magicians with connecting to the other worlds."

"No it's just some of us thought you were going out with that empires' of the Kou Empire." One of the fanaris males said.

Aladdin stopped laughing at Titus and his eye then went wide. He stud there staring at the fanaris.

"You now their right you did start to get along with her after you saw that Alibaba was dead, maybe you gained a church on her." Titus said with an evil smile.

Aladdin turned around to Titus and said "don't you have another girl to get slapped by or have you already been slapped by every women in your own kingdom.

The fanaris started laughing even harder then before think that Aladdin was right about Titus. Titus then grow red with rage at Aladdin comment about his girl problems. Aladdin then took Titus face of rage as his quo to leave and opened another teleportation circle to the Kou Empire. Aladdin been living in the Kou empire for the time being until he could find a place somewhere else and Kougyoku was fine with it as long as he didn't have to many fight's with Judar. As he floated over the empire that Alibaba almost died at he wounded why he didn't try harder in finding a place of his own. He then started thinking about what the fanaris corp and Titus said about him liking Kougyoku.

"Mabey I should find my own place to live and leave the Kou Empire." Aladdin said descending to the ground.

"That's a good idea kid." a voice said.

Aladdin looked around and saw it was Judar again.

"I'm not needed here now that they have you back and having my friends together finally I think need to let go of the past and move on." Aladdin said taking his flute out from inside his shirt.

"Well I wish you luck it finding a place to your liking now that the worlds a bit messed up." Judar said back putting his feet on the ground.

"Do you mind telling the Emperies thank you for all she did for me." Aladdin said snapping his fingers opening a teleportation circle to somewhere.

Judar waved his hand in the way to say fine and walked away towards the castile. Aladdin walked though the circle and found himself outside of what looked like Balbadd.

"I do have good memories here but Alibaba and Morgiana are going to move here tomorrow, I rather not get in their way." Aladdin said to himself.

He then snapped again and made another circle and walked though it to find himself where he met Ren Hakuei. He sat down on a near by rock and looked up at the sky to see the clouds as they passed by.

"This place isn't any good either unless I want to be the only person for miles." Aladdin thought. "Where else can I go but have people around just not people that I could interfere with."

A light than went off in Aladdin head as he realized there was a place with his happiest memories that he could live in. He clapped his hands together and made a portal to the perfect place for him to live, he walked though the portal and found himself outside of a little bigger but what still looked like Qishan. the place he met Alibaba and Morgiana. Aladdin knowing staying in town was a bad idea considering he still had a lot of magic and it would scary people if he used it around them to much. So he decided to get a place a little outside the town and liked it. After about a week or so he got used to being there and he made many new friends. He always went to Balbadd now and again to see how Alibaba and Morgiana were doing. They seem to have decided to have their own baby and wanted him to be a god father for their child. When ever he went to the Ream Empire he always made fun of Titus for not having any luck with girls his own age when he could easily get their numbers. But when he went to the Kou empire once they couldn't find emperies Kougyoku anywhere and when ever he went back they still couldn't find her so Hakuryuu was in charge but none of the citizens knew that.

"I wonder why she left the Kou empire and where did she go." Aladdin asked himself as he teleported home.

When Aladdin got home he notice that he was hungry and out of food at his house. So he decided it was time to go to town for food and maybe a beer or girl if he found one he liked. As he got to town he saw a person in robes stumbling around looking like they were starving. When he walked over the person collapsed and their hood came off. Aladdin than saw the last person he expected to be in Qishan, it was the emperies of the Kou Empire, Ren Kougyoku. Aladdin immediately grabbed her before anyone could recognize her and ran back to his house. Once back to his home he rummaged though the kitchen for food he might of over looked. As Aladdin looked around for food his guest awake do to the sound.

"Where am I, did someone find and help me." Kougyoku said weakly.

Kougyoku looked around and saw that their was looking though cabinet for something. the person then started to come close with what looked like a glass of water and some bread. As she took sipes of the water Kogyoku vision be came clear and she saw that the one that was helping her was Aladdin.

"Aladdin you." Kogyoku started to say.

"You need to eat first than we can talk, got that." Aladdin interrupted.

Aladdin than handed Kogyoku the bread he found. As Kougyoku ate the bread Aladdin kept trying to think of why she would come all the way out here in the first place. Haven eaten the bread Kogyoku than took the water and jugged it like no tomorrow.

"So tell why did you come all the way out here anyway?" Aladdin asked taking a sit in the chair he took from the kitchen.

Kougyoku then looked at Aladdin as if he just slapped her in the face than said "I came because a selfish former magi left the empire before I could say good bye."

"So you came all this way just to say good-bye." Aladdin said confused.

Kougyoku then began to turn red from Aladdin words, if she had Vinea she would hold it to Aladdin's throat.

"You could have at least told me good bye and thank you yourself instead of having Judar tell me."

"It would have been kind of hard for me to tell you I was leaving."

"How could it be that hard to tell someone your leaving a the kingdom to find a place of your own."

"Because if I knew if I saw you than I wouldn't be able to say the words good-bye."

"It's not that hard."

"It's hard if you have to tell the women you like your leaving."

Aladdin stopped shouting and realized he just told Kouguoku how he felt about her. Kouguoku went red and saw Aladdin was a little red too.

Kouguoku sat up straight "Well it would have been hard for me to tell you good bye too, for I like you too Aladdin."

Aladdin gave in to his feeling a brought their faces closer and kissed Kouguoku on her soft warm lips. Kouguoku felt like she was flying, even as Aladdin's lips went away from hers she felt happier than before.

Aladdin looked into Kouguoku eyes "You know maybe staying in the Kou Empire won't be all bad."

"You know no one's going to believe we ended up together."

"Ya and I know some of them will hate me for get girl before them, but who said we have to tell them right away.

Aladdin leaned in for another kiss.

"Your right about that." Kouguoku said putting her arms behind Aladdin's head.

"I love you Kouguoku." Aladdin said softly.

"And I love you too Aladdin." Koguoku softly said back kiss Aladdin back.

Their lips touched and they both swore on their lives that the whole world stopped turn and time froze just so they could have a longer kiss. As they kissed Aladdin realized what he wanted wasn't a purpose but his own life and Kouguoku was his life, and he knew he had found his home.


End file.
